Conventionally, Personal computers (hereinafter, referred to as PCs) have been generally provided with their own display apparatuses specialized as a display for personal computer. However, systems using TVs as display apparatuses of PCs are widely used recent years. In such a system, a TV can output various kinds of data transmitted from a PC to the TV. In addition, switching outputs of the TV allows the TV to output a broadcast received by the TV. The system is efficient for the reason that there is no need to separately provide a display apparatus to the PC.
In addition, recent years, digital broadcasting services such as terrestrial digital broadcasting and one-segment broadcasting (one-segment partial reception service for portable phones and mobile terminals) are provided, and PCs are widely used which have digital tuners so as to receive a digital broadcast. Such a PC allows a user to execute functions (such as e-mail, Internet connection, document creation, etc.) of the PC while the user watches a digital broadcast.
Such a system using a TV as a display apparatus of a PC can also adopt a PC capable of receiving a digital broadcast. In the arrangement, it is possible to cause the TV to output a digital broadcast (e.g., a one-segment broadcast) received by the PC, in a case where the TV is used as a display apparatus of the PC (hereinafter, a mode in which a TV is used as a display apparatus of a PC is referred to as a PC mode). Needless to say, in a case where a user of the system only would like to watch TV broadcast, it is also possible to switch the TV to output a broadcast received by the TV (hereinafter, a mode in which a broadcast received by a TV is displayed by the TV is referred to as a TV mode).